Nostalgia Over Coffee
by ApplesAreForever
Summary: "In a certain city of a certain country, there was a certain coffee shop. In that certain coffee shop, there was a certain girl. That certain girl had a certain name. That certain name was Hinata Hyuga."


"In a certain city of a certain country, there was a certain coffee shop. In that certain coffee shop, there was a certain girl. That certain girl had a certain name. That certain name was Hinata Hyuga," I mutter to myself, looking out the window and stirring my cappuccino. The light brown and the white swirls come together to form a uniformed cream-colored substance. "I really have to stop saying these things to myself," I sigh, taking a sip of my cappuccino. Out of habit, my left hand automatically raises itself to my upper lip after I put the cup down, wiping away any milk moustache that might have formed.

I examine the people that are in the coffee shop. Just a few tables down, some old men are playing chess. At the table across theirs is a group of chatty youngsters, trying to exchange answers for their homework assignment. At just the next table, there is a family of four. The parents are watching their two children, a boy and a girl, who are happily tucking into a moist, gooey slice of chocolate cake. I smile to myself, thinking about how when I was in high school, I would always come to this very coffee shop with my friends. We would always choose this very table next to the window. Now, at the age of 23, I sit here alone.

"High school," I think out loud. "How long ago was that?"

X X X

"_Hey Hinata! We're over here!" Tenten, one of my friends, yelled, pointing to a table in the midst of the crowded cafeteria. "I-I'm coming!" I yelled back, signaling that I had heard and seen her. I carefully made my way over to the table, clutching my lunch tray like it was the sole savior of the world. "I swear, the cafeteria is just like an obstacle course," Sakura, another one of my friends, seethed. "Just trying to dodge people to get to your seat is like a workout." "Oh come on Forehead, its not that bad. Luckily Tenten found us a place pretty close to the lunch line," Ino soothed. "Oh well, let's forget all that and eat. I'm starving!" _

_ I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started eating my already cold spaghetti. I didn't normally like the food at school, but when I was hungry, I could eat just about anything._

"_Well well well! Hinata dear, look who it is!" Ino suddenly burst out mockingly. We all looked up to see a blond haired boy with sapphire eyes pass our table to the cafeteria's exit. Sakura gave me a knowing glace and Ino patted my shoulder. I could feel my face heat up. I placed one hand on my cheek, trying to hide my blush. _Naruto.

X X X

Without me doing anything, I feel my fingers raise themselves up and brush my cheek and then tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. My dark, shiny, hair has really grown since high school. I had kept it short then because I found it a bother to maintain. Now I'm not so rushed, so I can take care of it. I think long hair suits me better. _Ino really has rubbed off on me. I never used to think about my hair so much before._ Suddenly, a roar of laugher snaps me out of my reminiscing trance. A bunch of guys, about my age, have entered the coffee shop. Their loud voices compete with the chattering teenagers. _This place sure has become a lot more popular. _

X X X

"_GUYS! You'll never believe what I just saw!" Ino yelled, slipping into the couch next to mine. "What? Some more gossip?" Sakura remarked. Ino glared at her. "W-where's Tenten?" I asked, putting away the sketchbook I was doodling in. I liked to draw, but I didn't think I was amazing at it. "That's what I've come to talk to you guys about!" Ino grinned. "I saw her walking with Neji. They were holding hands!" Ino squealed with happiness. "What? No way!" Sakura said, almost spilling her coffee all over the table. "T-Tenten and my c-cousin are going out?" I said, shocked. "One iced mocha latte please, Inari! Thank you!" Ino yelled across to one of the waiters. Thankfully, we were the only customers in the shop, so nobody was disturbed. "Apparently so," Sakura replied. "I'm guessing she won't be joining us today then. Where did you see them, Ino?" _

"_They were walking down the hall. I saw them from a distance." _

"_But I never knew that they had feelings for each other."_

_Ino looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Well, actually, now that you mention it, I thought I saw Neji blush once when he passed Tenten on the way to class, but now I don't think I imagined it anymore."_

_I nodded. "N-Neji has asked me questions about her before. B-but I never t-thought anything of them."_

"_Hinata! You're the only one in our group who doesn't have a boyfriend now!" Ino realized. It was true. Sakura was going out with her long-time crush named Sasuke Uchiha and Ino was going out with her childhood friend, Shikamaru Nara. _

"_You should confess to Naruto!" Ino excitedly said, banging her fist on the table, causing the cups and cutlery to shake. "We all know that you've admired him forever." _

_I smiled and poked my two forefingers together. "H-he's very nice. He's also very hardworking. His art may not be the best, but he always puts all his effort into it and he does it all with a smile."_

"_Here's your iced mocha latte, Ino," Inari, the waiter, said, placing it in front of her. _

"_Thanks! You're a peach!" Ino said, stabbing a straw in the hole and through the neat piles of whipped cream and taking a huge sip. "Anyways, you're such a cutie pie, Hinata. You're kind, in my eyes you're a brilliant artist, you're beautiful, and you're a good listener. Who wouldn't want to go out with you?"_

_I blushed. "T-thank you Ino. But I t-thought that Naruto already has someone he likes. You know, the one with the light brown hair." _

"_You mean Matsuri? Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised…I mean, she is pretty popular. But he's still single! That doesn't mean you can't confess."_

_Sakura nodded. "That's true! Naruto's in your art class right? Didn't he compliment you on your art a couple of times?"_

_If it was possible, I blushed even more. I could feel my entire face burning up and I started feeling a bit dizzy. _

"_Don't worry Hinata! We'll help you!" Ino promised. "Let's tap our spoons to this!" We all picked up our shiny silver spoons and hit them against each other. CLANK!_

X X X

CLANK! I nearly jump out of my skin. _Oh, I just dropped my spoon. _I look underneath my table, but it isn't there. "Rats!" I stand up and hear a sliding noise. _You idiot! It was right there, under your_ chair_, and you kicked it away! _Using my lilac colored eyes, I scan the dull ground for an extremely shiny spoon. Instead I see two mud-caked navy blue sneakers making their way towards me. Something shiny catches my eye and I notice the spoon I dropped except it is in someone's hands.

"Thanks so much! I'm so sorry for the trouble." I say, feeling a warm smile spread across my face.

"Hey! It's no proble—Hinata?" A pair of sapphire eyes looked into my lilac eyes. I'm hit by a sudden wave of realization.

"Naruto!"

X X X

"_WOW! Hinata that looks so realistic!" Naruto complimented my coloring of a sunset. "This whole class I've just been working on this one flower pot in the balcony I'm trying to draw. You've got so much done." _ _He pointed at his sheet of paper where there were a bunch of sketchy lines and a single colored pot._ _For the millionth time in that class, I could feel my face heating up. "T-thank you Naruto." _

_ "No really! You're such an amazing artist and I can't even draw a realistic stick figure. I don't even know why I'm taking this class...oh yeah, you need to take at least one art class to graduate. Say, Hinata, are you planning on becoming an artist?"_

_ "Huh? O-oh…yes. I want to be a graphic designer. I want to design greeting cards. L-like the ones you give people on their b-b-birthdays and stuff."_

_ "Hmm…I didn't know there was a job like that. But I feel like you're cut out for the job! I've seen the birthday cards you've given to Neji. They're lying in a stack in his room." I blushed and Naruto suddenly realized that he had hardly done anything that class. "My art is nothing…I'm the worst in the class."_

_ "T-that's not t-true!" I instinctively say. _

_ "Come on Hinata, you're too nice! Even you know that it sucks!"_

_ "I-it may not look like a p-photograph, but it has all your hard work in it. A-all your feelings and a-all your effort. Y-you're t-the only one here who when they f-finish their work, n-no matter how bad it is, y-you smile. A-and if you c-can't g-get something, y-you d-don't g-give up until you're satisfied. E-everyone in here should a-admire you for that. I do." For a second Naruto just looked at me, like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Then he grinned his biggest grin. _

_ "Awww shucks! I don't know what to say! Now that makes me want to work even harder!" Seeing Naruto so happy gave me butterflies. _Maybe if I do confess, he will go out with me. Maybe, I do stand a chance after all. _I felt a small surge of hope rush through my body._

_ "Oh Naruto!" A flirtatious voice called. "Can you help me get that box of colors? I can't reach that high." It was Matsuri. At the sound of her voice Naruto jumped off his seat and bounded over to where she was standing._

_ "Anything for you!" He said, grinning and blushing. The hope I felt instantly left and the happiness inside me started to fade a little. She was so pretty, so perfect. I didn't stand a chance against her._

X X X

For a second Naruto and I just look at each other, hardly believing that the other person is standing right in front of them. I feel a familiar warmth spread across my face, proving that my old feelings for him are still there.

Suddenly Naruto shakes his head. "I'm sorry! It's just, you look so different! Your hair is longer!"

"Y-yes, I decided to grow it." I sputter, running a hand through my hair.

"It looks nice!" He says, then after realizing, he blushes. I give him a nervous smile.

"H-how have you been?" I ask.

"I've been great! I've been training to join the army. How about you?"

"I'm good. I-I've got a job as a graphic designer. I'm enjoying it."

"Oh yeah! You said you wanted to be one back in high school. Can I.." He gestures towards a seat across from mine.

"O-of course!" We both sit down. Naruto grins and tells me about his training. He still looks the same, except he has grown taller, has become slightly more muscular, and handsomer. His blue eyes have much more sparkle in them than I remember.

X X X

_ "Hey, why's Naruto sitting there by himself?" Ino inquired, pointing to a bench with lone person sitting there as we were all walking home. _

_ "He looks a bit sad," Tenten observed. Then her face brightened up. "Hinata! Why don't you go talk to him! _

_ "Yeah! Now's your chance!" Sakura exclaimed. "Good luck!" She pushed me towards him._

_ "W-wait! G-guys!" After keeping my balance I turned around and saw that there were nothing but evergreen trees and an empty cobblestoned pathway behind me. The only noise I heard was the sound of birds happily chirping away at nothing in particular. "I guess I have no choice," I sighed, as I made my way to Naruto. He looked depressed. There was no smile on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes had vanished. He didn't notice me until I spoke. _

_ "N-Naruto? Is everything alright?" I softly asked. _

_ "Huh?" He said, jerking up. "Hi Hinata!"_

_ "D-do you want to talk about it?" Silence. "It's o-okay. I u-understand if you d-don't." He moved over and patted the spot next to him. I slid the violet backpack off my back and carefully sat down next to him. _

_ "You know Matsuri right? She's in our art class." I felt all the muscles inside me get tense, and then I slowly nodded my head. "Well, I realized recently that I really like her. I keep trying to get her to notice me, but she doesn't. I was thinking about confessing to her, but I'm worried she won't like me. I kind of already think that the sees me as nothing more than a loser." Right now I felt like crying. I felt sad for Naruto, sad for myself. I wanted to hug Naruto. I wanted to tell him that I cared about him, that I appreciated him. I wanted to confess my feelings to Naruto, but I just couldn't. Something was stopping me. I balled my fists and then I felt a surge of courage rush through me._

_ "Who wouldn't like you Naruto?" I said. "You're funny, you're nice, and if Matsuri was your girlfriend, you would protect her no matter what. You would do everything to make her happy. You wouldn't give up until you see her smile, until you see her laugh. You would be the perfect boyfriend, everything a girl has ever dreamed of. So don't be afraid. Tell her how you feel. Even if she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, at least you would have told her your feelings." Once again, I managed to render Naruto silent. He looked at me like he was trying to figure me out._

_ "Why didn't I fall for you Hinata? You always find a way to make me feel better. Now I have more confidence." He grinned his famous grin and then he reached over and hugged me. "Thank you so much! You really are an amazing friend." I nodded and hugged him back. "I'm going to ask her out tomorrow!" Then he got up. "I'd better get to soccer practice now. If I'm late, coach Gai is going to make me do a thousand push ups with one hand behind my back." He picked up his orange backpack and his navy blue duffel bag. "Thanks so much Hinata!" Then he ran for the soccer fields. _If only you had fallen for me. _I felt, thick, hot tears slide down my face. _At least Naruto will be happy now.

X X X

"This place has changed a lot in the past couple of years, huh?" Naruto says, scratching his thick blond locks. _Gosh, he is so handsome. _I feel my face heating up.

"Y-yes, it has. It's b-become a lot more modern," I reply.

"I used to come here a lot back in the day."

This is news to me. I had always thought that only my group of friends knew about this place. "R-really? S-same here. My friends and I would sit at this very table, actually."

Naruto smiles. Then he looks out the window. "I used to come here everyday to see her."

I hesitate. "Her?"

"Matsuri."

X X X

_ "Awww Hinata. I'm so sorry!" Ino cried, as she hugged me for the umpteenth time that day. I had told them what had happened the day before. We were currently sitting at the roof of the school, trying to have a little chatting session before we had to go home to study._

_ "Yeah, you're always too nice for your own good," Sakura remarked. "If only you thought about yourself every once in a while."_

_ "I-it's o-okay guys. As l-long as N-naruto is happy, then I'm happy." I said. _All three of them look at me like they are afraid that I am going to burst into tears.

_ "GROUP HUG!" Tenten yelled, and then I felt three pairs of arms around me. I instantly felt a bit better. _

_ "D-do you guys t-think he's done it yet?" I asked, uncertain._

_ "No idea. Anyways, it's time to go now," Tenten replied, picking up her stuff. We all did the same and opened the door to go down the stairs and into the school. The breeze from the AC instantly hit us like a slap in the face as we walked down the halls. _

_ "HINATA!" We all heard. I turned around to see a flash or blond hair running towards me._

_ "Naruto?" We all said in unision._

_ "Hi guys! I'm going to confess now." He turned and looked at me. "Thank you so much once again, Hinata. Without your help, I wouldn't be doing this right now."_

_ "Y-you're welcome," I said, giving him a warm smile._

_ "Well, wish me luck!" He enthusiastically said, giving me thumbs up. Then he bounded down the hall. I did not know what happened next, but before I knew it, I found myself running down the hall, my uniform's skirt swishing behind me, my bangs gently hitting my forehead. _

_ "Wait! Naruto!" I called. Somehow, I managed to catch up to him. _

_ "Hinata! What is it?" _

_ I tried to catch my breath. "I-I know that you're going to confess to M-Matsuri now. B-but there's something I have to tell you." _Stop stuttering first, Hinata. Calm down. Breathe. Chill. It's okay. _I clenched my fists together. _

_ "I already know that you like her a lot—and that's okay—but I just want you to know my feelings." I took a deep breath. "Naruto, ever since I met you, I liked you. I've admired you from afar, and when you first talked to me I was extremely happy. And when you started sitting next to me in art class I was elated. I've always looked up to you because you never give up and you're super hardworking. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you." I paused to catch my breath._

_ "Hinata I—" I held my hand up, indicating that I had more to say._

_ "I love you, Naruto." I said. If it was even possible, I felt lighter. I felt as if I could fly, as if I could jump up and down. I had finally told him how I felt. _

_ "Hinata, I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings. You know that I like someone else."_

_ "At least you know how I feel now. Now go find Matsuri! And I'm certain that you'll be successful." For the first time, I grinned. _

_ Naruto grinned back. "Thanks Hinata. You know, I admire you too. You are kind and helpful, and can make anyone feel better about themselves." I knew that I should have felt extremely sad, but instead I had mixed feelings. I felt happy, relieved, and very little sorrow. _

_ "T-thank you, Naruto. Now go tell her!" I said, giving him thumbs up. "You can do it! Look there she is!" I pointed at a beautiful girl walking by, texting someone on her phone. "Good luck," I said._

_ "Thank you Hinata. Thank you for everything." Naruto grinned and then ran towards Matsuri. I ran back to my friends and told them everything. They all burst into tears, but I told them that it was okay, before joining them myself._

_ A few days later, we found out that Matsuri and Naruto were going out. _

X X X

"Have you been in touch with Matsuri recently?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's getting married in a month's time. She's marrying a guy named Akira."

I don't really know what to say. But then I just decide to apologize. "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

Naruto grins and shrugs. "Don't be. She only went out with me to make some other guy jealous."

I feel my eyes widen. "W-what? N-no way!" I sputter.

"Yeah, she never really liked me." I'm feeling upset. How could she just use someone's feelings like that?

"I-if you want to change t-the subject t-then we can."

Naruto nods, looking relieved. "You know…"

"Yes?"

"After she broke up with me, I suddenly remembered your confession."

"O-Oh?" Naruto grins and then I feel his cerulean eyes on me. I feel myself blushing again. I feel butterflies in my stomach, banging on the insides looking for a way out.

"Did you really mean what you said back then?"

I feel my face turn into a tomato and then I feel a shy smile coming on. I nod and look at the ground. "I-I think I-I m-might s-still have t-those f-feelings," I say.

X X X

_"I can't believe that we're almost done with high school!" Sakura realized as she raised both her arms in the air like she just got a revelation. We were all walking to the coffee shop for the last time before we had to prepare for the graduation ceremony in a few days. We had already received our caps and gowns. _

_ "And I can't believe this is the last time we'll be going to the coffee shop! Man, I'll miss Inari. He's such a helpful child!" Ino whined. _

_ "I know! Their chocolate lava cake is the best I've ever eaten EVER!" Tenten remarked. I nodded in agreement with all of them. I took my eyes off the ground and saw that we were approaching the soccer fields. A few people were there, playing soccer, including Naruto. He turned around and his eyes met mine. He grinned and then enthusiastically waved. I was not sure whether to wave back or to ignore him. _Eh…what the heck! _I raised my hand and waved back._

X X X

"Hinata." I look up and see a pair of cerulean eyes very close to me. This makes me jump a bit.

"N-naruto! W-what are y-you d-doing?" I stammer.

"Something I should have done when you confessed to me." He leans towards me and kisses me. And what do I do? I kiss him back.

THE END

**Author's Note: Phew! That was the longest one shot I have ever written ever. :P My arms are kind of hurting from writing so much. Please leave a review, I love feedback! Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
